


A Bunker Goodbye

by thinkwritexpress



Series: My Dying Days [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon deal, F/M, Hellhounds, Love, your ten years are up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: After making a deal to save the Winchester you love, you lived your ten years freely and happily, but now your time is up. You know that you have to admit your feelings before your time is up.





	A Bunker Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This was a forever ago request that I've decided to turn into multiple parts, at least one for each of the Winchesters. Request was: "It’s the reader’s last night on Earth and she shows up to confess her feelings towards one of the Winchesters… You don’t reveal whom until the end." First part is a bit short, but it's long enough to get your feels going.

_ Ten years _ … You shake your head and chuckle to yourself, turning your car onto an unmarked road as that phrase flashes through your mind. Ten years had gone by in a blink, most of it surrounded by at least one of the Winchesters. Sam, Dean, and John had been a large part of your life, having lost your parents in your teens and scarcely being saved by John and his boys before the werewolf could get to you. You’d tried to stay out of hunting, as they suggested, but the supernatural kept finding its way to you, and after saving your ass far more times than you’d like to admit, they finally took you in as their fourth companion. 

You park your car and get out, leaving the keys inside.  _ It’ll only take a minute _ you tell yourself, and knock on the Bunker’s door. It opens, and you hug back the brother that wraps you in his arms. 

“We’ve missed  you (Y/N),” he says, and you nod, trying to hide your cringe. 

“I’ve missed you guys too. Is your brother around? I need to talk to him.” You’re trying not to be rude, but you also don’t have long. You can faintly hear the hellhounds howling, and you don’t want to cause more trouble for their family. He smiles and nods, opening the door wider and pointing down the hall.

“In there, as always. Up for a movie tonight?” He asks, and frowns when you shake your head. 

“Sorry, I can’t tonight. Places to be. Picked up a hunt, just needed to ask him a favor real quick. It was great seeing you, and I’ll be back eventually.” You step up on your tiptoes and kiss his cheek, then head down the hallway, feeling your heart start to splinter. Leaving the Winchesters is one of the most difficult thing you’ll have to do. 

You pause in front of the door, hesitating and collecting  your thoughts, then knock on the door softly as you open it. The sound of hellhounds is a bit louder before, and tension builds in your chest. But when he turns and smiles at you, you smile back easily. “Hey there (Y/N)! How’ve you been? Here for a movie night?” 

You chuckle, shaking your head as you move to kneel beside his chair. He cocks his head, confused, and you give him a sad smile as you take his hand. “I’m… Not too good, actually. Not here for a movie night either. I have a confession to make, and then I’ll be on my way.”

He frowns, noticing tears in your eyes, and cups your cheek. You lean into his touch for a moment, relishing in it, then pull away. “This… This is gonna sound stupid, and you’re probably going to hate me for telling you this. But I need you to know. I love you. Oh God, how I love you. I love how strong you are, and how stubborn. I love how hard you try to make things work out for the best and I love that you care so much for your brother and anyone else that becomes family to you. I love that even though I was just some hopeless case you guys saved, when I started hunting, you were the one that fought to take me in and teach me how so I wouldn’t get myself killed. I love you for the hidden compassion and how geeky you can be- don’t make that face, it’s adorable!” You and he both chuckle, but tears are streaming down your cheeks now and he tries you gather you in his arms, but you pull away and stand up.

“I don’t have much longer, I gotta go. But.. I just wanted to say that. You needed to know how I feel. Goodbye.” You rush out of the room and down the hall, out of the bunker for the last time as the braying of the hellhounds gets louder and louder. You barely make it outside and to your car, peeling out as tears stream down your face, leaving your Winchester standing in the doorway.  _ You might not understand just yet, but I promise, I did this for you.  _ Your last thought is direct at him, though he can’t read your mind and can’t see you.

Selling your soul wasn’t the smartest idea, but selling it to help Dean Winchester had been the way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!! Let me know if you want chapters for each of the others. Or if you'd like chapters for goodbyes to other characters.


End file.
